Counter-Strike
As a graphical remake of Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source has a number of differences from its predecessor due of using different game engine (GoldSrc and Source. Differences between Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike Movement *Being shot slows down the player's movement speed less (also known as "tagging") than it was in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, so the player has better chance of taking cover/escaping after being shot. *Crouch hopping or duck jumping is no longer possible. *"Russian walking" is no longer possible. Weapons *Most weapons have increased first-shot accuracy thus burst-firing can be more effective than in older games. This is further strengthen if the dot in the middle of the crosshair is enabled. *The AWP and Scout have quick scope accuracy penalties, rendering "quick scopes" ineffective than in previous games. **Holding down the firing button has the same effect. Moreover, the player can only fire two rounds when holding down the firing button and the third round will not fire until the player releases the fire button and then presses it again. **The AWP and Scout have longer reload times. Both rifles now feature the user cocking the rifle after the insertion of the magazine. *The "quick attach or detach" trick of silencers has been removed; you now need to fully play the attach or detach animation. It will reset if another weapon is drawn during this process. However if a new round is about to start and the attack/detach animation is playing at end of round, the weapon in question in next round will have silencer attached/detached. *The Night Hawk .50c has less recoil. *All pistols have a reduced accuracy penalty when running and shooting. *Ammunition is free and is purchased automatically when a weapon is bought. **However, when a firearm is dropped, the player cannot keep the ammunition unless the secondary/primary weapon shares same ammo with the primary/secondary weapons. *All guns have an accuracy penalty after landing from a jump or fall so they aren't instantly accurate upon landing. *All guns need their draw and reload animations to be completed before they can fire. *All sniper rifles have different scope reticules. **The red dot in the middle no longer appears. *The 228 Compact, ES Five-seven, and the M249 each deal more damage per shot. *Grenades sometimes cause a loud "dink" sound when it explodes near an enemy player wearing Kevlar and a helmet. *The silenced M4 no longer grants a close range damage boost. *Muzzle flash properties appear on a wall when a player open fires near it. **However, if a weapon is fitted with a silencer, the muzzle flash will not appear. *The lens of scoped weapons in viewmodel will now reflect part of the environment behind the player. However, the texture is mostly static, meaning other players will not appear on it. *Knives can no longer deal headshot damage. The only way to kill an enemy player at full health in one hit is to perform a backstab. **Knives deal slightly increased damage on the first swing with the primary attack, but decreases on consecutive swings. **The knife animation in first person is randomized and is not dependent on the type of attack (the knife may show a slash animation when a stab attack is performed). In third person, there is only one knife attack animation. Graphics *Bullet impacts on walls is less visible. *Shadows may cast through building if the building wall is too thin. Which the player may eliminate the unlucky victims. Maps *Maps have been modified, some to a greater extent than others. For example, on the map cs_assault, the highway straight across from the Counter-Terrorist spawn zone was changed into a railroad station that needed stairs to climb up. **Moreover, the map is redesigned so the hostages won't be stuck in certain places anymore. Such as in the map Militia, where the the sewer was a no way to go for hostages due to inability to climb the ladder. Which is replaced by staircase in the shed and at the CT spawn, the ladder is removed and replaced by a simple walkable creek. Eliminating the worry of hostage being stuck permanently in a place for entire duration of a round. *The scale of the players relative to the map has increased slightly. This is quite noticeable as player are less likely taking a fall damage in places that otherwise would do in earlier game (such as balcony in Assault). However, movement speed remains the same. *Bullet wall penetration is massively reduced. **Low caliber rounds can now penetrate through unbreakable glass and thin walls. This eliminates glass material as a shield in earlier round but damage will be reduced. *Some doors now require to press the "USE" key to open. Physics *The Source engine allows more sophisticated physics, such as "interactive" props on maps (e.g. barrels). Shooting these props will cause them to move around the environment. **Moving physic props can kill players if there is sufficient momentum. This is usually seen when barrels are launched by the explosion of a C4 and are launched at the direction where a player is. (A victim will get a -1 point in the scoreboard but it does not count as a death.) **However, unlike the physics engine of Half-Life 2, a player will bounce off when he collides with a prop rather than colliding it and having reduced movement. (For example, a player can jump onto a table but will fall off as soon as he jumps on it.) *Throwing grenades into a sloped area will cause it to roll. *Dropped weapon may bounce if there's sufficient momentum, unlike in early games where the gun will drop flat on the ground without making further movement. **Dropped weapons can be moved by shooting or using HE Grenade's explosion. The latter allows allows the player to obtain a weapon that's otherwise too risky to physically pickup (such as being in view of enemy snipers). The C4 Explosive is not affected by it for balancing reasons. Equipment *Flashbangs and receiving damage from HE grenades now affect hearing. Flashbangs also affect vision by a different amount of time. Also, when blinded, the bleeping sounds that are heard are reused from Half-Life 2 when a player is damaged by explosive weapons. All players' status (HUD) will disappear until they recover from a flashbang. *HE grenades no longer deal damage through walls, However to compensate this, these grenades deal more damage to armored opponents. **The HE Grenade always makes a grenade explosion while in 1.6, it can be thrown at certain small cramped spots (such as small spaces above the vent on cs_assault or below the APC on cs_office) which will make a noiseless explosion. * Smoke grenades give off much more smoke and causes more obstruction of view. Also, unlike in 1.6 where names of players will still appear when pointed at them, the names won't appear if they are within the smoke. *Thrown grenades, flashbangs, or smoke grenades no longer open doors when it hits them. **Moreover, the collision boxes have the same size as the model whereas in Counter-Strike, they were smaller than the model. *Grenades can deal 1 point of damage when thrown directly at a player and it will also slow his movement for 3 seconds. *Tactical shields are removed from the game. *Night vision goggles provide less brightness than previous games and is activated at slower rate rather than instant green. Player *Player models are larger. *Player models no longer flinch when taking damage. *Players will aim firearms on the shoulder instead of the hip in third person, with the exception of the AK-47 (as Terrorists) and the M249. However, if the player is moving, they will hold firearms on the hip. *All weapon reload sounds now uses proper sounds in third person instead of using the AK-47 sounds. *When reloading, the magazine will properly appear unlike in previous games. *The attached silencer will be seen in third person. Also, removing it will take out the silencer in the third person view. However, there are no animations in third-person. *Most weapon animations in third person uses now the proper animation. For example, if a player fires the AWP, the AWP in third person can be seen operating the bolt after each shot instead of an empty shell being ejected from the rifle. The reload animation has changed as well; some weapons now have unique reload animations rather than sharing the same weapon's animation. *For shotguns, instead of simply inserting one shell in a shotgun in third person, it correctly shows the player individually inserting the shells into the shotgun. *For grenades, there is a third person animation when pulling the pin of grenade off. *When shot, blood will appear on the player's skin, much like the NPCs from Half-Life 2. *When the player takes damage from headshots, large blood sprites will not appear. Instead, normal blood splatter sprites will appear. *Upon dying, the bodies of players will turn into ragdolls upon death instead of using the usual death animation(s), this is very apparent if the player is killed by explosives. Moreover, the body can be moved. *The mouth of a player model no longer moves when using a microphone. *All weapons carried by the player is shown in third person. *Pressing the "USE" key through a wall is no longer possible. **Players can now perform "USE" key actions while reloading/drawing a different weapon. In older games, it can only be done with shotguns. *When killed by a headshot, players will not make dying sounds. Only the impact sound is heard. *If the player died because jumping the high area while having low health, the bone-crunching sound will not be heard when the player died. *If the player died by grenade or the method above, the player may hear a Headshot sound when dying. *Swimming animations have been removed. Bots *Bots will often rush with an entire group and will always choose the same route at pistol and second rounds of a match. When losing however, they will split up. *Bots have shorter shotgun ranges while their close quarter sniper ranges have increased. *Bots will properly throw a grenade at their enemies on sight or when they suspect a footstep sound is coming from. However will still fail to throw a grenade if there's too much bots bunched together. *Bots will now fire their shotguns while reloading. However, this is mostly seen among easy difficulty bots as they don't use handgun after the weapon has run dry. *Bots on easy difficulty and M249 wielding bots would always spray bullets in older games. Currently, easy difficulty bots will fire their weapons in short bursts when engaging enemies at long ranges. Regardless, they are still inaccurate. *Bots will strafe more often when encountering snipers and sometimes they will rush at snipers at medium ranges. They will also warn teammates when one is spotted. *Bots' accuracy has been increased. They are now more effective than in older games. *Bots will shoot at any props that are blocking their pathways at some distances rather than at point blank. *When attacked, bots do not speak their friendly fire quotes when it is disabled. *Auto-way pointing system is improved so it takes less time for game to analyze the custom map. **However bots ignore shortcuts more often than it was in earlier games. Hostages *NAV (bots navigation file) files is required for hostages to follow the player. Otherwise they will just stand still at their spawn position and never move. Unlike in 1.6 where they follow the player in straight line to follow the player. *Hostages follow the player at slower rate due to aforementioned reason, and tends to take a while to jump over a obstacle. However to compensate this, they have greatly increased distance before they decides to stop following the player. *Hostages uses Half-Life 2'sCitizen animations. **Hostage try to move out the player's way should a CT player bump into them, while in 1.6 they don't. *At least one hostage must be rescued if the other three hostages are killed, unlike in 1.6 and in Condition Zero where two must be rescued. **If one of the hostages are rescued first and then the other hostages are killed, the match will not end in favor for any team. **When killing a hostage, players lose more money than in CS 1.6 or CZ. ***There is no limit to how much damage a hostage can take. Even if the weapon's damage is higher than their health, money will still be deducted for every point of damage dealt. This can result in extreme cash penalties for a single hostage casualty. For instance, a point blank AWP headshot will result in a -$11980 penalty. **It is possible for a hostage to survive from the impact of a headshot if low caliber rounds are used. *Hostage speaks in quieter compared to older games. And they have a quote when the rescuer decides to tell the hostage to stay behind. Sounds *The SG 552 has different reload sounds. *The M4A1 has different firing sounds for unsilenced and silenced. *The P90 has different sounds for its firing, reload, and draw animations. *The silenced and unsilenced sounds for the USP is different from its predecessor. *AK-47 reload sounds are different. *In Counter Strike: Source firing sound are changed to higher quality versions *M249 firing and reload sounds are different. *The Five-Seven firing sounds are different. Announcements *When the last hostage is rescued, the announcement will say "Counter-Terrorists win" instead of "Hostages have been rescued" whereas in 1.6 and Condition Zero, this announcement is only heard when at least two hostages are rescued and the other hostages are killed. This is caused by the announcement "Hostage have been rescued" overlapping the former one in older games. *When the C4 is defused, an announcement will say "Bomb has been defused" and followed by "Counter-Terrorists win". Prior to CS:S, this quote was only heard in the training map of CS 1.0 and in multiplayer mode, only "Counter-Terrorists win" is heard. Animations *The player's ragdoll no longer uses Counter-Strike's and Condition-Zero's headshot animation. *When crouching or standing up, the player can no longer stand or crouch instantly in third-person. *When strafing, the player's lower torso will be at the direction where the player is aiming instead of the running direction. *Draw and reload animations of the Galil and FAMAS are different. *The reload animation of the SG 552 is different. *The reload animations of the Scout and the AWP are different. Spectating *HLTV shows whether the silencer is attached or not. *Draw animations are correctly shown. User interface Radar *The map features of the Source interface are more informative. For example, on the radar, when a teammate or an enemy player is killed, an X is displayed corresponding to where the teammate or an enemy player has died. Map overviews are now shown on the radar. *Radar now shows enemies spotted by you or your teammates. *Radar/map overview is shown whilst spectating. *Radar when spectating shows line trails when players move around. *When the C4 is dropped, any CT members that are in the view of the C4 will appear on the radar (only when the C4 is pointed close to the crosshair). Pop up messages *When a player presses the buy button when not in a buy zone, a message will say "You are not in a buy zone". *When a player attempts to defuse the C4 when a teammate is already defusing it, a message will read "The C4 is already being defused". Others *The game folder is found separately in the folder "common" of "steamapps", unlike Goldsrc games where their directories share the same folder as Half-Life. **Also, when downloading Counter-Strike: Source from Steam, the original Half-Life files will not be present. In other words, the folder "valve" will not exist. *All languages are now supported in chat. *All voice are reverted in English only, therefore bots and hostages only talk in English. *With set to 1. The server host still need to manually pressing pause key or type in console in order to fully pause the game. Unlike in previous series where the game will automatically pause themselves when the player enters the buy menu/or presses the escape key. Unlike previous games, the command is changed from to . **Bots have ability to "move" while the game is paused. So if the C4 is planted and the host pauses the game and waits long enough. Both Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist bots will teleport to the areas near/at the C4 once the game is unpaused. Features *Achievements and tracking player statistics such as accuracy, number of kills, money earned, etc. *The crosshair is more customizable such as adding a central dot, customizable thickness, etc. Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Source